Lego Gems
Welcome SEASON ONE START Ep 1 Ruby Sapphire and Citrine learn about earth and get in trouble Ep 2 Ruby Sapphire and Citrine realize the danger earth is in and plan to stop the council but Diamond gets controlled by them. Ep 3 Ruby and Sapphire return to earth to learn about there customs and warn them of the gems Ep 4 Ruby and sapphire build a base so they can detect problems on earth Ep 5 R and S go to fix the city dam before a flood appears Ep 6 R and S train to get stronger Ep 7 R and S run into a camp and find a human with a Emerald gem from there planet Ep 8 R And S try to teach Emerald how to use his gem but it is not working Ep 9 A comet messes with the gems powers and when they get captured by criminals Emerald must use his gem to save them Ep 10 Emerald gets a history lesson about the gem planet Ep 11 A ship appears from the sky and citrine returns u dear the conciliatory control thinking R and S left him on homeworld and he was replaced by E Ep 12 After being freed from his mind control Citrine join Ruby Sapphire and Emerald but he is suffering from amnesia Ep 13 The ship comes closer to earth and citrine is having trouble using his gem Ep 14 Emerald teaches Citrine how to use his gem and unlikely results happen Ep 15 The Ship has arrived on earth and Jasper,Amethyst,Obsidian,and Diamond are mind controlled as well Ep 16 Ruby doesn't want to hurt diamond but the feeling is mutual Ep 17 After being freed from the mind control D A O and J realize the councils plans and team up to stop them Ep 18 R D C O plan to go to homeworld but the council tell Spinel(guardian of gem planet)they are traitors planning to attack gem world Ep 19 S E A J get a message from Jade(guardian of gem planet)and they tell her the plans of the council and she goes to earth to save them Ep 20 R D C and O arrive on homeworld but they are attacked by the council(Rhodolite,Peridot,and Garnet)and then Spinel captures them Ep 21 When Jade arrives she must hurry to save the gems from Gemworld Ep 22 When the guardians find out the truth Rhodolite uses a move that cancels there powers Ep 23 The Gems figure out how to use there gem powers and use them to defeat the council Ep 24 Obsidian was revealed to be throne responsible for the crack in the dam and he was a spy for Rhodolite Ep 25 The gems defeat peridot and garnet and the guardians get there powers back but Rhodolite and obsidian escape Ep 26 The guardians tell diamond he is there new member and the gems must go to earth and find the gems Rhodolite sent to earth before R and O find them and they get Water-Melon Tourmaline to join them the search for the gems. SEASON ONE COMPLETE